


Bickering

by LittleShopofMetalCacti



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Maybe - Freeform, Other, Proud of myself, hope you like it, idk - Freeform, kinda long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShopofMetalCacti/pseuds/LittleShopofMetalCacti
Summary: Sam and Matthew are at it again. Erik is getting too frustrated, so Damien steps in. What happens when the "bastard" steps in?





	

"Cut it out, Matthew! Sam, knock it off!" Erik yelled, his voiced frustration echoing through the mansion. Mika sighed softly, shaking her head as she continued to type up her resumé. "Honestly, you'd think they were five by the way Erik yells at them.." She murmurs. James and Damien nodded in agreement. "They don't really act their age." James sighed, looking back at his book.  
**"Izroul!!"** Erik shouted, gaining the entire mansion's attention. Without warning, Damien disappeared from the library and reappeared in front of Erik. The ginger sighed softly, looking up at his brother. Erik's eyes held nothing but murderous intent, making Damien grow visibly worried for his brothers. He gently put a hand on the small of Erik's back, guiding him out of the kitchen. "I'll deal with it. Go calm down in the garden." He told him softly, hoping his brother would eventually calm down.  
Once Erik was gone, Damien looked back at the kitchen and sighing. It was mess. There were strawberries spilled on the floor, cake batter was splattered everywhere and who was in the middle of it all? Matthew and Sam. Damien knew he would have to clean this up, but at this point, all he really cared about was making sure his brothers didn't kill each other. "Guys," He said softly. They didn't listen, only continuing to yell and bicker at each other. "Guys." He tried again, a bit louder. Again, they did nothing but continue to argue. Damien sighed. "Guys!" He finally yelled, grabbing their attention.  
"Huh? When did you get here?" Matthew asked, tilting his head to the side. Damien just sighed (he does that a lot). "Not too long ago. Now, what is going on?" He asked, crossing his arms. They began talking over each other and, when one claimed the other did something they didn't, they argued again. Damien groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Guys!" He yelled again. "What?" They asked at the same time. "One at a time. Matthew, you first." Damien said, looking down at the his older brother. "I was trying to bake something and Sam wouldn't leave me alone! He kept stealing my strawberries!"  
"You shouldn't leave them out, then!" Sam countered, crossing his arms. Damien closed his eyes. "One... Two... Three.." He mumbled to himself. "Uh... What's he doing?" Matthew asked Sam, who just shrugged. "I dunno. He's weird like that." Sam answered. Damien opened his eyes after saying the word "Ten", looking his brothers in the eyes. "Look, I know brothers are allowed to fight, but really. You two bicker day and night. The only time I don't see you fighting is when Mika's around. And sometimes, you bicker even then!" Damien finally scolded. "I'm tired of it, James is tired of it, Mika's tired of it and you both _know_ Erik's tired of it. So just... Stop. Okay? Can you do that?" Although he had started at a decent volume, his voice had shrunk by the last sentence.  
Sam and Matthew looked at each other, then down at the floor, obviously ashamed of themselves. "Yes, sir.." They both muttered, though not happy. Damien nodded. "Thank you. You gte yourselves cleaned up, I'll clean the kitchen." Matthew looked baffled. "B-but you didn't do it!!"He protested. "Yeah, Damien. You're always cleaning up after us. Let's us do it this time." Sam agreed. Damien looked slightly shocked. Sam and Matthew... Agreeing on something? It made him smile that adorable smile of his. "If you say so." He said, adjusting his jacket. "I suppose I'll leave you two to it, then. Just don't fight again, okay?" They both nodded. "Yes, sir."  
And with that, Damien left the kitchen. It was so nice when the didn't fight. When Damien told James, Erik and Mika what had happened, they couldn't help but smile as well. They all agreed it was nice to see them getting along.


End file.
